The Great Monster Mishap
by Meadowcreek
Summary: Shawn. Gus. Monster energy drink. Need I say more? Review!


**Inspired after me and my friends made a midnight drive to Food-maxx and bought three monsters each…..yeah that didn't turn out well….I don't own psych.**

Gus woke up as his alarm clock screeched its alarm. Yawning, he hit the snooze button and swung his legs over the side of his bed. After rubbing his eyes and using the bathroom, he opened up the door to the guest bedroom, where his best friend Shawn was sleeping tangled in a mass of blankets and pillows.

"Shawn, wake up." Gus called, softly at first. Shawn moaned a response and, grabbing a pillow and smacking it over his face, he mumbled something into it.

"What?" Gus asked, fighting down a grin.

Shawn pulled the pillow off his face and groaned, "You need a new alarm clock! This one has a mind of his own. Goes off anytime it wants. 12:00 am. 4:30 pm. Whenever! I couldn't sleep because I felt like I was sleeping on a bomb."

Gus chuckled at his friends rant and flicked on the light. Shawn flinched at let out a yell.

"Damn, Gus! Burn my cornea's out why don't you!"

"Get up, Shawn. After what you did the last time I left you at my place alone, I'm not leaving you here again!"

"That was in collage, Gus!"

"Still, get up." he walked over and flipped the blinds open. Shawn was still laying in the bed. Gus walked over and smacked him over the head with a pillow.

"Okay! I'm up, I'm up!" Shawn grumbled, untangling himself from the sheets.

He stumbled sleepily into the guest bathroom and splashed some water on his face. After he got in the shower and stayed in it until Gus pounded on the door, yelling.

"Get out of the shower, Shawn!"

"I still need to condition, Gus!" Shawn yelled back.

"You've been in there for an hour!" Gus pounded on the door again, growing frustrated.

"Five more minutes, Gussy! Please!" Shawn begged.

Gus, knowing that five more minutes actually meant fifteen to thirty minutes went out into the kitchen and poured himself the remainder of the coffee into his mug and took a large drink. He heard the shower turn off and after about five more minutes Shawn came out, freshly dressed.

He glanced at the clock, "Eight thirty, Gus? Really? Why so early?"

Gus washed his cup. "Because. The Psych Office needs to be cleaned. And your helping."

Shawn's eyes widened with revelation. "You! You…oh I see! This… this was all a set up! You knew I'd be to lazy to go back to my apartment after I went and saw that movie with Juliet!"

Gus smiled. "You caught me there."

XXxXxXxXxXx

"Gus! Gus! Pull in here!" Shawn yelled, pointing at a gas station and bouncing up and down in his seat like a three year old. Gus looked franticly from the road and his friend, then yelled, "Why, Shawn?"

"Just do it!" Shawn yelled back, grabbing the wheel and turning the blueberry in a quite violent manner. Gus recited his therapists words and took ten breaths before responding.

"Shawn….why would you do something like that?" he asked, his voice quiet and eerily calm. Shawn only popped the door open and hopped out though.

"Come on, Gus!"

Gus sighed and reluctantly turned off the car and got out, following Shawn inside. As soon as he walked in, Shawn bounced over to him, clutching a Monster energy drink to his chest.

"I need it. It makes me happy. The can is shiny. Buy it Gus." Shawn pushed the can into Gus's hands and walked out of the store. Gus, with a shocked-but-this-is-normal look on his face, walked over and paid for the drink. He briefly noted that it was a new flavor.

Back outside, he got in and passed the can over to Shawn.

"Why did you need this again?" Gus asked turning the key in the ignition and easing out of the gas station.

Shawn popped the lid off and said before taking a sip, "Because your damn alarm clock has something against more than two hours of un-disturbed sleep." he took a long drink.

Gus quickly darted a glance at Shawn. "Is the new flavor good?"

"Its…. Mystical….Gus, I'm in a far away place…."

"I wanna try it!" Gus grabbed the can and water-falled.

His eyes widened. "This is great!"

"Give it!" Shawn replied, agitated. He took another long drink. Then another. And one more. He burped loudly and crushed the can.

"You already finished that?" Gus asked amused. Shawn didn't respond. But his hand tightened on the crushed can.

"Shawn?" Gus darted a glance at his friend. Shawn's eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head and he was quivering. Thankfully, they pulled into the psych office. Shawn flung his door open and jumped out. Gus followed more slowly. He was unlocking the door when Shawn came back, holding another can of Monster.

"How'd you get that?" Gus asked, confused and alarmed.

"I ran. Like RAN. Like WOOSH. Over there." he gestured wildly to the convince store three buildings down. He popped open the lid and chugged before Gus could grab it away from him.

"Do you want any, Gus?!" Shawn said loudly. Gus frowned.

"No, keep your voice down," they walked into the office and closed the door.

"WHAT?" Shawn shouted.

"Shhhh!" Gus hissed.

Shawn began to run around the office, snatching trash up and dumping into the trash can.

"CLEAN!" he yelled, looking around with pride, even though the office was far from it. After a moment of silence except for Shawn's shaky, rapid breathing, he began to look confused. Then he began jumping. "GUS! IS IT BAD I CANT FEEL MY BODY?!"

Gus fought down a laugh, because that would have been completely inappropriate.

"Yes, stop jumping, Shawn!"

"I….CANT…. NEED TO…MOVE…" he began to skip and jump around the office. He jumped onto the couch and bounced on it, laughing uncontrollably. He held his stomach and laughed until the tears in his eyes threatened to spill over. He stopped briefly, then looked at Gus and burst out laughing again for no apparent reason. He laughed for about a minute straight. Then his head fell to the side, and he began to snore.

Gus allowed himself a chuckle at Shawn's sudden crash. Then he looked around the office, which was even more of a mess then it had been before. Papers everywhere, pillows strewn across the room, and the ever present marks of Shawn's tennis shoes now staining the carpet.

_No more energy drinks for you, Shawn._ Gus thought. _no more __**ever**__!_


End file.
